Kamen Rider Fossil
by chaosKA
Summary: Gary Mall must fight Dinopeins, humanoid dinosaraurs, with the power of Tairax the grandson of the king of the dinopeins king to become Fossil half human half Dinopein.
1. Chapter 1

_**We do not own Kamen Rider it is owned by Teoi. Note: words in italicized words are thoughts.**_

"Gary Mill," said a middle aged man in a tan suit.

"Here Mr. Adams," said Gary. Gary is a 17-year-old African American boy with black hair in dreds, wearing black jeans, and a blue t-shirt.

"OK. Group A is all together," said Mr. Adams. "Now let's start our tour of the Fossil Museum," he said guiding Gary and his classmates into a large room filled with dinosaur fossils.

Gary saw a man in black cloths carrying a bag sneak out the back exit.

"Thief," said a female guide.

"What happened," asked Mr. Adams?

"Someone stole a fossilized dinosaur egg."

Gary over heard her and ran off to the back exit. Gary caught up to the man in black and grabbed the bag. The man turned and Gary saw a grey reptile face.

"Let go you freak," said Gary as he pulled on the bag.

The reptile man let go of the bag and ran away. Gary opened the bag and found the stolen dinosaur egg but when he touched the egg, Gary felt a strange power flow into his body. He shook off the feeling and took the egg back to the museum guide.

"Thank you," said the guide as she took the egg from Gary's hands.

"You're welcome," said Gary.

_What was that felling _thought Gary?

-Later at Gary's house—

Gary was lying down on his bed thinking about the feeling he had when he touched the egg. _It felt like I was in a jungle._

"Gary," yelled a female voice!

"Yes, Mom," said Gary.

"Can you take out the trash," asked Mrs. Mill?

"OK." As Gary took out the trash he heard a voice.

"Help me," said the voice.

Gary for some reason ran off. He was surprised when he stopped in front of the Fossil Museum.

He ran inside to the exhibit with the egg and saw three cloaked figures.

"That smell," said one of the figures as they all turned around.

One of them was the thief. The other two also have reptile faces. One is orange with a horn on its nose and the other was purple with only fangs showing.

"What are you doing here," said the grey one?

"Who is this, Raptire," asked the purple one?

"He is the one that stopped me from getting the prince's egg, Captain Crocus," said Raptire.

"OK, Raptire, Tritar take the egg and go," said Crocus.

"No you don't," said Gary as he dashed past Crocus, Raptire, and Tritar and took the egg. He felt the same feeling he had from earlier but was stronger. The egg began to crack. What came out was a small red baby T-rex.

"Hello," said the baby T-rex.

"Hello," said Gary in a weird out voice.

"Are you the one that I called," said the T-rex.

"Yes."

"Then you are Gary right?"

"How do you know my name?"

"My guardian told me you would help me. By the way my name is Tairax."

"Prince Tairax your grandfather, king Tairam, is calling for you," said Crocus.

"Sorry Gary," said Tairax

"Sorry for what… agh," said Gary as Tairax bit his arm.

"Gary touch the T-rex skull," said Tairax.

"OK," said Gary as he touched the T-rex. The skull slowly shrank and vanished into his hand.

"No, that was prince Tairan's skull," said Crocus.

Then a belt grew around Gary's waist, it looked like a pair of T-rex arms around his waist with a red gem in the hands, acting as a buckle.

"Yell fossil up," said Tairax.

"FOSSIL UP," yelled Gary as he through Tairax into the air. Then a T-rex skeleton covered his body. The skeleton turned into a red suit of armor. The skull turned into a helmet with grey eyes. The leg bones turned into T-rex leg themed boots. The arms are covered bone like gloves. The shoulders are covered with T-rex skulls. The chest was covered with rib cage like armor with a diamond shaped gem in the middle of his chest. What was not covered in armor was covered with grey cloth.

"Kamen rider Fossil," said Tairax as Gary caught him.

"Tairax go hide," said Gary as he let down Tairax. Tairax ran off and hid behind a fake rock.

"Reptire, Tritar. Run," yelled Crocus as he turned into a humanoid crocodile.

"Why," asked Reptire?

"He now has the power of the royal family, he is to powerful," said Crocus.

Reptire and Tritar ran like their captain ordered.

Crocus charged Gary. He tried to cut Gary with his claws but Gary jumped back and kicked Crocus in the chin.

Gary then punched Crocus in the stomach causing him to stumble back giving Gary the chance to bike kick to Crocus' face.

"Gary imagine a volcano erupting and focus that feeling to your feet," yelled Tairax!

"Got you," said Gary as his right leg began to glow red. Gary jumped into the air, did a front flip, and did an ax kick to Crocus' head. Crocus instantly fossilized and turned into dust.

Clapping could be heard.

**To Be Continued **


	2. Chapter 2

ChaosKA is a non-profit Writing group. We do not own Kamen rider. We do own OCs.

Gary and Tairax see the female guide from earlier.

"Pterra," said Tairax running to the guide.

"Tairax who is she," asked Gary as he turned back to normal by the T-Rex skeleton reverting to normal and sinking into his body.

"My name is Pterra I am prince Tairax's guardian," said Pterra.

"OK now explain to me what just happened and what those guys are," said Gary

"To answer the first question I must answer the second one first." Said Pterra.

"Go on," said Gary

"Those men prince Tairax and myself are dinopeans, Humanoid dinosaurs that once ruled the world over 65 million years ago," said Pterra.

"But that was when the dinosaurs lived," Said Gary

"We are dinosaurs, when we die we normally turn into the dinosaurs you see," said Pterra

"Then what Crocus said about Tairans skull was true, but when Crocus died from my kick he turned into dust," said Gary

"That's the power of the royal family," said Tairan jumping onto Gary's shoulder.

"Now what's with me turning into Fossil," asked Gary

"Prince Tairax gave you part of his power when he bit you turning you into a half breed between humans and dinopeans," said Pterra

"So why did I have to absorb Tairan's skull," asked Gary

"It was a catalyst for you to change, you can absorb other skulls to give you new forms." Said Tairax

"Do I have to absorb another skull to change again," asked Gary

"No the absorption is just to set up your powers," said Pterra

"Pterra are Stegors and Spinos's skulls here as well," asked Tairax

"Spinos's is but Stegor's is in a museum about a hundred miles away," said Pterra

"Who are Spinos and Stegor," asked Gary

"They are friends of my dad, Tairax," said Tairax

"Ok, but why do you want to know where skulls are," asked Gary

"So you can get there powers like you did my fathers," said Tairax

"Wait what will happen when the owner of the museum finds out that two of his skulls are missing," asked Gary

"It's alright the owner knows about Tairax and fossil so everything will be alright," said Pterra as she led Gary and Tairax to a door with the words Prof. Joseph Denton on it. Pterra opened the door and sitting behind a desk was an old man in a gray suit.

"Hello Pterra, So this is Tairax," said Prof. Denton walking over to Gary and Tairax and petting Tairax's head.

"So who is this young man," asked Prof. Denton

"His name is Gary Mill he is fossil," said Pterra

"Wonderful, Nice to meet you now we can stop Tairam's plan," said Prof. Denton

"What is Tairam's plan," asked Gary

"To Destroy all humans and take over the world," said Prof. Denton

"That monster," Exclaimed Gary

"Prof. Denton we need Spinos's skull," said Pterra

"Oh, Right follow me, Said Prof. Denton as he led everybody to the storage area. In the storage area many fossils can be seen, Denton led everyone to a spinosaur's skull "here you go," said Denton

"Ok," said Gary as he touched the skull. The skull was absorbed into his hand

"Thank you Professor Denton," said Tairax

"Anything to help a friend," said Denton.

"Gary do you know how to drive a motorcycle," asked Pterra

"My uncle taught me, why," asked Gary

"Because Fossil needs a way to get around," said Pterra as she pulled a cloth cover off an object. The object was a T-Rex themed bike

"This bike is for me," said Gary excitedly

"It's for Fossil," Said Denton

"Reptire and Tritar will definitely come back for revenge," said Pterra

"Your right I will," said Reptire as he stepped out of the shadows


	3. Chapter 3

Eruption 3: a Raptor's Demise

"Reptire," Said everyone together

"I will kill you Fossil, for killing Crocus," said Reptire as he turned into a humanoid raptor

"Tairax how do I change into fossil," asked Gary as he stepped between Reptire and his friends

"Let the dino blood in you boil," said Tairax

"Ok," Said Gary as his eyes changed turned into reptile eyes and his skin turned into scales. The T-Rex skeleton appeared over Gary as he charged at Reptire. "Fossil up," yelled Gary as the skeleton turned into a blue version of the fossil suit. The helmet and right arm have spinosaur fins on them. The right shoulder has a spinosaur skull instead of a T-Rex one and there is tail shaped sword on Gary's back.

Gary began to punch and kick Reptire, but he was mostly blocked

Gary noticed the difference to the suit and asked, "What happened to me"

"When you absorbed the spino skull you changed from T-Rex form to Spino form. Spinos was a great sword man," said Pterra

"Got ya," said Gary as he drew the sword on his back. Then he started slashing at Reptire with all of the slashes landing

Reptire jumped up to get to the top the shelves Gary followed to finish the fight

Gary jumped high and focused the volcano feeling into his sword. Gary came down, but Reptire only got a small cut on his arms

Reptire kicked Gary away and ran off

Gary fell to the ground and turned back to normal

"I did the volcano thing but he didn't die,' said Gary as he got up

"In Spino form you need to imagine a whirlpool not a volcano," said Pterra

"Why is that," asked Gary

"You need to focus the power of that dino's element," said Pterra

"Look at the time 1:00 A.M." said prof. Denton as he looked at his watch

"Crud my mom is going to kill me," said Gary

"Gary this Saturday come here ready for a road trip," said Prof. Denton

"Why," asked Gary?

"So we can get Stegor's skull," said Denton.

"Got it," Said Gary running off

"Wait for me said Tairax

When Gary got home he helped Tairax sneak into his room. Gary went in through the front door. Mrs Mill was looking angrily at him.

"Gary it is two in the morning on a school night, where have you been," She said

"I was at the museum because the owner wanted to thank me for stopping the thief today," said Gary

"Ok but you come straight home from school this week got that young man," said Mrs. Mill

"Ok," said Gary as he went to his room.

When he got to his room Tairax was jumping on the bed.

"What is this bouncy thing?" asked Tairax

"It's called a bed you sleep on it," Said Gary

"So where do I sleep," asked Tairax

Gary thought for a moment, then he got out a box and some extra pillows. Gary put the pillows into the box and set the box next to his bed, "here," Said Gary

"Thanks," said Tairax as he jumped into his bed

"No problem. Tairax I have to go to school tomorrow. School is where kids go to learn and I need you to stay here."

"Ok," Sighed Tairax as he fell asleep

Gary Changed into his pajamas and went to sleep.

Gary's alarm went off. He woke up and turned it off. Gary got dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans and headed down stairs for breakfast. After he ate he went to his room to get his backpack. Gary headed for school.

The school was an average sized public school called Washington Prep. Suddenly Gary felt movement in his backpack. Gary opened it up and Tairax popped his head out.

"So this is school," said Tairax

"Tairax I told you to stay at home," said Gary

"Sorry I was curious," Said Tairax

"I will be late if I take you back so stay in my bag and stay hidden OK," Said Gary

"Ok this time I promise," said Tairax as he hid himself in Gary's bag

Gary closed his bag and walked in to Washington Prep. After school Gary was walking home with Tairax sticking his head out while pretending to be a toy. Tairax lifted his head "Gary behind you," He yelled.

Gary spun around and saw Reptire in his dino form. "I will finally have revenge for Crocus," Said Reptire as he charged Gary

Gary dodged the charge and ran into the nearby Forest. "Tairax I'm going to hide you here got that?" said Gary as he hid his backpack in a hollow tree trunk.

"Got you," Said Tairax

"Gary's eyes turned into reptile eyes and his skin turned into scales. "Fossil Up!" said Gary as he turned into Spino form and ran off to fight Reptire

While Gary was running Retire jumped off a tree branch and clawed Gary in the chest

Gary Drew his sword and the fight began. Gary slashed at Reptire at great speed preventing Reptire from blocking.

Reptire then kicked Gary in the chest to push him back, then Reptire jumped high into the air to get ready for an attack

Gary got up and into a readied stance to attack Reptire when he comes down. Gary began to focus the feeling of a whirlpool into his sword. Reptire came down trying to claw Gary but Gary cut Reptire three times forming the letter S with the cuts.

Reptire fossilized and fell and turned into dust.

Then Gary heard a twig snap.


	4. Eruption 4:The 3 Horned Charge

LightA: Thank you all for reading our story.

DarkK: yes, and for all the constructive criticism and reviews

LightA: Keep it up. Now on with the show

Eruption 4: Power house

Gary turned to see Tairax

"Is it over," asked Tairax

"Yeah, now all that's left is Tritar," said Gary

"Not quite, there is still my grandfather and the others," said Tairax

"Others," said Gary in a surprised voice

"Yes Crocus' squad is just one of many," said Tairax

"Great," said Gary as he turned back to normal. Gary headed to where he hid his bag. Gary grabbed his bag, Put Tairax in it and headed home.

Mrs. Mill was at work so Gary didn't get yelled at. Gary took off his shoes and headed for the kitchen.

"What do you have to eat," asked Tairax

"We have leftover lunch meet," said Gary

"Can I have some," asked Tairax

"Sure," said Gary as he put some on a plate and gave it to Tairax. While Tairax was eating Gary heard the door bell. He got up and answered the door.

The persons at the door were Prof. Denton and Pterra

"Hello," Said Denton

"Professor, what are you doing here," asked Gary

"We need to leave now for the other museum," said Denton

"Why," asked Tairax as he walked next to Gary

"Tritar is on his way to destroy Stegor's skull," said Pterra

"got it wait one minute ," Said Gary as he ran to the kitchen to write a note telling his mom that he got a job for the museum and had to leave with Prof. Denton. He ran outside after locking up the house.

When Gary got outside he saw a van with the museums logo on the side.

"Gary Get in," Said Pterra as she opened the door on the side

Gary got in and closed the door

Prof. Denton is in the drivers seat and drove off

Gary saw the T-Rex bike in the back

"I hope we make it," said Tairax

"How do you know that Tritar is after Stegor's Skull," asked Gary

"We actually saw Tritar in the museum this morning and he said that he will destroy the skull," said Pterra

"Why didn't you tell me earlier," asked Gary

"Oh sorry," said Gary

"It's ok," said Pterra

Several Hours Later

The van stops in front of a natural history museum. Everyone got out as a guide walked up to them. Tairax jumped onto Gary's shoulder.

"Prof. Denton and company please follow me, Prof. Johns is expecting you," she said the guide lead everyone to the storage area of the museum.

Standing next to a stegosaurus skull is a man with an average build and height with red hair and wearing a green suit.

"Hello Denton, Pterra," said the man

"Hello Johns," said Denton

"Greetings, Prof Johns," said Pterra

"so these must be Gary and Tairax," said Johns

"Hello sir," they said together

"Hello to you too," said Johns

"Johns thank you for your help," said Denton as he held out his hand

"Anything to stop the extinction of the human race," said Johns as he shook Denton's hand

Then everyone was feeling rumbles. Suddenly Tritar as a humanoid triceratops bashed through the wall

"Watch out," yelled Gary as everyone got out of the way Gary transformed into T-Rex form and tried to take Tritar on his own but he was knocked to the side as Tritar rammed Stegor's Skull smashing it. He ran off with a yell of victory.

"No," yelled everyone but Johns

"Thank god I thought of this before-hand," said Johns

"What do you mean," asked Gary as turned back to normal

"That was a fake skull," said Johns

"A fake," said Tairax

"Yeah I predicted this and had a fake skull made," said Johns

"Thanks can you take us to the real one," asked Gary Johns nodded and guided everyone to the back. Once they saw the skull they shouted with joy.

Gary ran up to it and absorbed it. "Fossil up," yelled Gary as he transformed. Gary was covered in a yellow version of his armor with stego plates on his head. The left shoulder pad turned into a stegosaurus skull. A shield made of stego plates appeared on his left arm and an ax appeared on his back with blades in the shape of stego plates.

END

Gary and Tairax walk onto a stage with a T-Rex skeleton on it

Gary: Thank you everyone for reading our story

Tairax: We are starring in our own movie

Gary: There are a few spoilers in it

Preview

Gary was fighting a kamen rider similar to his T-Rex form in a black form. The kamen rider looks like fossil except the red and gray are reversed. Gary's new form does not have skulls on his shoulders instead he has tails coming out going to the back. Gary has Gauntlets in the shape of skulls like the dragon orphinocs arms. His chest armor looks like the top view of a T-Rex head with the gem in between the eyes. Gary's new helmet has a red visor with the top half of a T-Rex skull on top (like the wolf head of the silver wild fore Ranger\'s megazord /Gao hunter Justice from Gaorangers) his shin guards gained more armor which makes them look like halves of a T-Rex skull.

"Tairam this the end," Said Gary as he jumps into the air

"No this is your end Mulls," said Tairam as he jumps as well

Gary put his legs together his leg armor forming a skull. Gary's body began to glow red with power. Tairam put his legs together too. When the two kicks collided Tairam was sent flying back

"Guess I win," said Gary

"This may be my end but yours is soon to come," Said Tairam with his last breath as he fossilized and exploded into bits

END PREVIEW

Gary: this spoiled my Ultimate form and the end of Tairam, but it is only the beginning of the movie

Tairax: Yeah Gary's black form was based on the biggest carnivore in history the Gigantosaurus, so it is called Giga form

Gary: the name of the movie is Kamen Rider Fossil the Movie: Meteor Strom.

Tairax: That is only the working name so it may change so keep reading and please review.


	5. Eruption 5: Heavy Weight Rumble

Dark-K: Sorry for the late up date Me and Light-A have just finished our senior year of high school and I have been having one major case of writers block.

Gary: Well everyone, it is time for Tritar to get his butt kicked by my new form.

Tairax: Now on with the show.

- - Eruption 5: Heavy Weight Rumble- -

"I feel stronger," said Gary looking at his new form.

"Stego form, this will give you great strength and defense, but you lose speed," Said Pterra handing Gary a set of keys.

"Those keys are for the bike. Now go after that three horned monster," said Prof. Denton giving him a thumbs up.

"Right," said Gary running out side.

"Hey wait for me," yelled Tairax running after Gary.

Outside Gary is taking out the fossil bike as Tairax catches up to him.

"Let me come with you. I can help trak Tritar," said the little t-rex.

"I knew you were going to ask. Besides Denton put in a custom seat for you," Said Gary pointing to a small seat in between the regular seat and the gas lid.

After he helped Tairax into the seat, Gary drove off on the bike following Tairax's instructions to find Tritar. After some time they found Tritar smashing through cars on the highway.

Tritar spotted something coming towards him. He became surprised to Gary in stego form coming towards him on a motorcycle. TRitar charged Gary at full speed.

Gary saw Tritar charging at him. He lifted his left hand over his shoulder and drew the ax on his back. Holding the ax ready, Gary dodged Tritar's charge and slashed him with the ax.

Tritar stumbled as Gary turned around preparing for another clash. Tritar got up and charged Gary again and again. After another clash Tritar fell to his hands and knees. Gary became surprised when Tritar turned into a triceratops. "What the?" he said.

"Those cuts must have done some severe damage. He is turning into his dinosaur form because he is about to die," said Tairax with a worried look on his face.

"Better to finish him off here so he doesn't harm anyone," said Gary as he revved his bike.

Tritar and Gary charged at each other

"Gary Stego form is connected to the earth.," yelled Tairax as Gary began to skid under Tritar.

Gary though about an earthquake as his ax began to glow. With the glowing ax, Gary cut Tritar from neck to tail. When Gary Straightened his bike Tritar fossilized and became a large pile of dust.

"One down, many more to go," Said Tairax as Gary drove back to the Natural history museum where the others were waiting. When he got there everyone was waiting near the van, but on the van there are strange symbols.

"What happened?" asked Gary as he returned to normal

"We've been Challenged by another squad of dinopeins," Said Pterra in a gloomy voice.

- - Super Hero Time- -

Gary: Sorry for the short Chapter. The Author's wanted to get a chapter out ASAP.

Tairax: the next one will be longer.

Pterra: We hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. See you all next chapter.


End file.
